board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Alucard vs (4)Bowser (Losers Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis I know that Bowser ended up winning this match relatively easily given how close the final percentages were, and I know Alucard went 0-2 in the legends dealie after winning his division, but I give zero fucks. For Alucard to go out there and give Bowser a real match when the latter was beefed up for this contest was awesome to watch. This wasn't some fluke. Alucard was in this thing for a good two hours before finally getting put away, and even after the match was clearly over he went out in a highly respectable way. Bowser came out slow and only built up a lead of 100 over the first 30 minutes. Alucard then started actually fighting back, but a 50 vote update by Bowser pretty much sealed it. They stalled for a little while after that, but once Bowser got this past 200 he kind of took off. Alucard made one final push once Bowser got it past 400, but it was not to be. Bowser would end up winning by 625, in a sprite round match when both characters had their most iconic images. Bowser may have won this match, but no one was really talking about him. This was all about Alucard's Plan™, and how good The Plan™ looked for this entire contest. Remember my mid-contest analysis where I lamented the main bracket not getting finished? We ended up getting two guaranteed main bracket matches had it kept going. One was this match, and the other was Tifa vs Sephiroth later on. There were a lot of MANLY DUELS in this contest, but few were better than Alucard and Bowser in a match with high stakes. Not that Geralt and Simon Belmont can actually be topped on the True Manliness Scale, but hey! How good was this match even though it wasn't really close? It actually pops up in the top 25 on this list: https://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Closest_wire_to_wire_matches Safer777's Analysis Man look at this. At the start of the match we thought that Alucard would do it actually! And even though he was always close, Bowser was never in fear of losing at any time except maybe at the start. So does that means that Alucard is really strong now? Because pretty sure nobody expected for the match to be this close. However according to stats guys this result makes sense. Because Big Boss, Sora and Red would score similar to Bowser which makes sense according to past results. Also this match had the lowest prediction percentage so far in the contest with around 4.5%! I wonder how much will be the lowest prediction for the contest? Still Bowser did good and he won. Tsunami's Analysis Wait, doesn't that light blue border mean that the registered and unregistered voters were split? Yes. Yes it does. Alucard was thought to be the weakest of the eight division winners, but he put up a damn good fight here, taking the unregistered vote by just 7 and holding Bowser to just 51.24%. Bowser was never in danger, however, leading wire-to-wire and staying above 51% from the 15-minute mark of the match onwards. But perhaps that was The Plan all along, as surely Alucard would get a better X-Stat number through Bowser than he would against Crono directly? The max lead of 627 (10 minutes before match's end) would be good for a spot in the top 25 closest wire-to-wire matches, and would rank #6 among those where the loser never led. Category:2018 Contest Matches